The Will to Fight
by Acacia Eastbramble
Summary: Over a year after the war has ended and peace has been established someone has decided to threaten that peace. It is up Ehren's best cursor, a cursor academy drop out and a son Phrygiar to bring them down. Oh, and Tavi and his crew. Title may change.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this is a story that I've been writing in my spare time. Updates will be slow, but mostly existent. Major spoilers for the whole series so clearly it's post-series. **

**This has three of my OCs in it that you will meet as it goes. Hope you like it!**

**Oh! And this is set mostly a year and a half after the Vord War. Although the first part is set five years prior to the rest of the story.**

**Hope you enjoy the Prologue.**

* * *

><p>Kevyn was making his way to the practice field when he sensed tension up ahead. He slowed his pace and trained his ears on the tent beyond him.<p>

"Hey, hey… slow down, sweetheart. I just want to talk," Kevyn heard the voice of one of the Fish from around the corner.

He sighed and reached for one of his broadswords and prepared to frighten the Fish away.

"Talk to this,"

He had just stepped around the corner when he saw a young woman standing a step back from two young legionnaires who suddenly thought they were standing too close.

Faster than any of the men could blink, a gleaming steel snake had slithered up the woman's out-stretched arm and was hissing in the legionnaire's face.

Kevyn chuckled at the legionnaires' startled expressions and the young woman's audacity. "You don't want to mess with that one, boys," he said as he released his broadsword and moved closer to the conflict.

The young woman was still tense, as if waiting for him to try something as well.

"Run along," Kevyn ordered as he turned toward the Fish and made shooing motions. They looked bitter but turned and left, muttering between themselves. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. I can take care of myself," the young woman insisted as the snake hissed at him, more wary then the young woman. "It's alright, Khryses, he's harmless."

The snake slithered so that its head rested neatly on her palm and slowly it began to solidify into a dual sword. She sheathed the sword next to its companion and looked back up at Kevyn.

"My name is Kevyn, Phrygiar Kevyn. I'm a Knight Ignus, and you are?" he asked. He was curious about the young woman, she was clearly a skilled metalcrafter and her speed suggested windcrafting, so she could be a Knight.

"Mira. I'm from Kalare. This is my first tour," she said, looking a little disgruntled.

"Knight?"

"Domestic," she snorted in a distinctly unladylike manner.

"You can clearly handle a sword, why aren't you a Knight Ferrous? Or are you a pacifist?"

She snorted again and it drew Kevyn's attention. She seemed to do that a lot. "Pacifist my ass. I wish they'd let me fight, or at least train. But apparently I'm too young, too small and too fragile. Being a woman probably doesn't help either."

She seemed so bitter, but now that Kevyn took the time to observe her, she really was small and fragile looking. She had waist-length, curly dark hair and the characteristic amber-hued Kalaran eyes and sun-tanned skin. On first glance she looked weak and slight with a feminine frame that must have been why the legionnaires stopped her. And young, far too young to be a real member of the legion, even amongst the domestics. She must be with somebody.

"Are you alone?" He realized it was a bizarre question after he asked it. "I mean you can't be more than fifteen so you must be traveling with someone."

"I'm seventeen and yes I'm alone. I don't need anyone to look after me," Mira replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I guess you don't," Kevyn chuckled.

"You know, you're really condescending," Mira said as she quirked a dark eyebrow at him. "You can't be much older than me. And just because you have more legion experience—"

"How do you know this isn't my first tour?" Kevyn asked; a little concerned.

"Well you aren't blowing your pay at the Bordello or chasing domestics so either you're a very mature Fish or you've been here before."

"Huh,"

"And I'd wager it's your second tour, because you aren't jaded enough to walk past a domestic being harassed by legionnaires and you're too young to have been here that long."

"How did you do that?" Kevyn balked at Mira.

"I dropped out of the Cursor Academy about a month ago."

"That makes more sense. That's why you could defend yourself so well."

Mira nodded. "Top of my practical class."

"So I know you're a metalcrafter. Wind also?" Kevyn asked.

"Yes, Zephyr is a big help when flight is preferred to fight," Mira answered with a smirk. "Minor watercrafting too, lucky for you. If I hadn't sensed your intentions, you'd have been bleeding on the ground."

"Did they even let you test to be a Knight?" Kevyn asked.

"No, they acted like I wasn't even there; completely blew me off," Mira groused.

"I could talk to my father," he offered.

"No," Mira sighed, "I'd rather prove myself."

A trumpet sounded from somewhere in the heart of camp.

"I'm late," Mira said with a sigh before turning and walking between to tents. She cast a sidelong glance over her shoulder. "Cooking duty."

"Then I'll see you later," Kevyn said with a wave. He then realized that, that trumpet meant that he was late for drills. "Shit," he muttered as he trudged toward the training field.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?" Elsie asked as Mira hurried into the cooking tent.<p>

"I got lost," Mira replied as she pushed her sleeves up over her elbows.

"You got here fine yesterday. What really held you up?" Elsie continued.

"You are far too nosy," Mira said as she began chopping vegetables with her right hand and muttering to a pot of hot broth on her left. It began to boil and stir at her bidding.

"Did you meet someone? Is he handsome?" Elsie persisted as she peered up at Mira from under muddy brown bangs.

"In a manner of speaking yes and I suppose he's handsome, but no, it isn't what you're thinking. I've just met him and I'm not interested," Mira explained.

"Aw, why not?"

"Not all of us are in the legion to look for a husband," Mira replied as she glared crossly at the older girl.

Elsie was twenty-four and searching for a husband, as she had been for six years. Mira couldn't imagine how the woman hadn't found one yet. Elsie had pale, porcelain skin and large, wide-set green eyes on a round, sweet face and mid-back length hair the color of muddy rivers. She was curvy and clearly well-fed, healthy. Any man should want her, and yet her search was unsuccessful.

It had to be her personality then.

"But Mira, you have to have thought about it," Elsie said.

"I don't need to think about it yet,"

"You're time's going to run out if you aren't careful, Mira,"

"I'm not worried."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. This is just the beginning of Kevyn and Mira's adventures so stay tuned!<p> 


	2. Chapter One

**Yay long periods of time between posts! I haven't gotten any reviews though so I don't know how many people are actually reading or if they're just going "Oh hey, look at this! JUST KIDDING!"**

**Anyway, this is where the main story starts. This takes place five years after the Prologue which would place it a year and a half after the end of the Vord war. Some things will not be Cannon, but stick with me, it all has a purpose!**

* * *

><p>"Kevyn!" Mira yelled as she broke through a crowd of Fish, searching for the newly promoted Third Spear.<p>

"Is something wrong?" Kevyn asked, clearly alarmed by her loud and sudden appearance.

"The First Lord is going to coming around for inspection next week," Mira bounced excitedly. "He's bringing his whole party with him!"

"How do you know that?" Kevyn asked; calming down.

"My sister is a Cursor; she tells me things."

"You intercepted it, didn't you?"

"Maybe. You can't prove anything," Mira replied innocently.

"Shit. Next week?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mira replied.

"My Fish aren't ready. Crows, why did Dad give me the Fish?" Kevyn muttered as he paced back and forth while Mira watched.

"Relax Kevyn," Mira soothed, "I can help. I've got training."

"Don't you need to be with your Knights?" he asked as he paused.

"Please, my Knights are flawless. Plus, Sino can handle thing himself for a little while," Mira replied. "So what do you need me to do?"

"I'll split them up and you can work them through some sword forms and I'll work formations," Kevyn conceded.

"Yay!" Mira fairly bounced with excitement, "Let's whip these Fish into shape!"

Kevyn sighed and turned back to his Fish who were watching from a safe distance. "Fall in," he yelled, but they all just stared at him.

"Sorry," Mira laughed and then muttered and his ears popped.

"You've gotten far more graceful with your soundproofing. I didn't even notice it go up," Kevyn said and then turned back to his troops, "Fall in."

The Fish quickly, but confusedly got into formation.

"We have inspections next week." The troops muttered. "Quiet! You aren't ready and you won't be unless we run extra drills." There were groans throughout the crowd. "But I can't make you run extra drills. Not officially. Do you want to embarrass this legion?"

"No, sir!"

"Do you want to embarrass Phrygia?"

"No, sir!"

"Do you want to embarrass your commander?"

"No, sir!"

"All those who answered will meet here after dinner, clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

Kevyn was proud of his Fish. They weren't perfect, but they were damned determined. "Alright. We're going to separate into two groups now. One group will stay with me and we'll work formations and conditioning and the other will go with Mira and work on sword play, individual combat and defending against Knights," Kevyn announced.

"Sir, permission to speak?" a tall, bulky young man asked.

"Granted."

"Your girlfriend is going to train us?"

"No, Mira is going to train you."

"She's a woman."

Mira's eyebrows shot up at this. "What does that have to do with anything?"

He completely ignored her statement. "You can't expect us to learn anything from her. Look at her. She belongs in the Bordello."

Kevyn's eyes widened as he turned toward Mira. "Not a wise thing to say."

"You," Mira gestured at him and waved him forward with her finger, "We're having words."

"Now you've done it," Kevyn chuckled.

"Draw your sword," Mira ordered.

"But I don't—"

"Do it!"

The legionnaire drew his sword and stood at ready.

"You may use your furies," Mira said, "I have two rules for you."

"Name them."

"Don't hold back."

"And?"

"Don't blink."

And she was gone. Kevyn had seen her do this before; she bent the light and air around her until she was all but invisible, but not only that. She was moving so quickly that she was little more than a blur. These two powers combined meant that she was effectively invisible.

And then she suddenly appeared behind him, her sword (manifesting now as a snake) wrapped casually around his neck, hissing in his face.

"If I hadn't been holding back, you'd be dead," Mira whispered in the legionnaire's ear. "Try to show a little respect for your Knight Tribune."

"You're our Knight Tribune? Tribune Argyros?" the legionnaire squeaked.

Mira nodded and stepped back.

"But—But-,"

"Watch what you say, legionnaire, or you may regret it," Mira glared at him as he scampered back into formation.

"Alright then," Kevyn said as he turned back to his balking troops, "Time to split up. You know your strengths, gentlemen. Formation on the left and sword play on the right."

Not a soul approached the left.

Mira quirked her eyebrow at Kevyn and smiled. "They like me better."

"Alright. Osar, your group with me. Ainum, your group with Tribune Argyros," Kevyn said, "Don't worry boys, we're going to switch."

Kevyn's group meandered away and Kevyn started barking out drills.

Mira turned and looked at her allotted troops and they immediately snapped to attention. She smiled and muttered a bit until the air around her started to stir and form into a wavering wolf, the air within the form turning a stormy gray.

"Tell Sino to find me and bring the Knights," Mira said quietly and the wolf barked and ran off, through the air.

"Come with me. No need for formation, just keep up."

By the time they stopped, they were just outside the camp between the woods and the river.

"Pair up," Mira ordered. "Do we have any strong metalcrafters?" A tall, gangly young man raised his hand tentatively. We have an odd number so you're with me," Mira said as she gestured him forward. "Alright boy, you aren't always going to have your legion with you. Learn to stand on your own two feet. Anything goes, just don't kill anyone. Go!"

Swords clanked all around her and the young man she was dueling was rather good. Not really competition, but good for a Fish.

After half an hour or so of dueling a shout rang out.

"Stop," Mira said to Caro, the young metalcrafter as her fury wrapped around his sword and then released.

She walked swiftly through the dueling legionnaires until she came to three young men kneeling next to another. The ground was scored and torn apart as if something had cut through it.

"What happened?" she asked as she looked down at the young man, whose foot was turned at an impossible angle. The young men all saluted, even the one who was down, though it was weak.

"I didn't mean to, ma'am. I thought he could move in time," a blonde man said haltingly.

"I know, I know," Mira said gently, "Just tell me what happened."

"We had been using our furies. He's got this fire ram that's huge and I'd been using my earth shark and he didn't jump in time and it got his foot," the blonde kid looked so worried. "I didn't think it had gained that much momentum."

"It's alright. This is training, accidents happen," Mira said soothingly. She turned toward the stockier of the two other young men. "You're Ainum, right?"

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Any accomplished watercrafters in this cohort?"

"None that I know of, ma'am."

"Well then you, blondie," she addressed the shaken young man, "help him to the medical tent and then report back."

"Yes, ma'am," he said and then helped hi friend up and wobbled him away.

"Continue," Mira said to Ainum and his partner, before turning and walking back the way she came.

She'd just reached Caro when a howl ripped through the clearing and the wind picked up. She recognized the warning.

"Into formation! Face North!" she yelled, using her newly returned wind fury to amplify her voice. "We're under attack!"

Suddenly fire blossomed from the woods at the startled legionnaires who were hastily getting into formation.

"Defend yourselves. Do not kill! Repeat: do not kill," Mira yelled as she gathered her will and launched herself into the air with Zephyr's help. She crossed blades with Sino above the fray. "I trust our healers are prepared," Mira said as they grappled in the air.

"Of course, Tribune Argyros. They're by the river preparing to receive the wounded," Sino replied as he struggled to maintain his airstream.

"Having trouble, Centurion?" Mira taunted as she zipped around him, dodging his slashes. "You need more flight training."

"I'll get on that when we finish this simulation," Sino said as he dashed forward at Mira.

Just then, a huge bout of flame shot towards them. Mira dodged neatly while Sino spiraled away, losing some altitude.

"Finally," Mira said as she dodged. She watched as her Knights Aeris flew through, firing arrows and flames into her legionnaires. Screams followed in their wake. "This is pitiful," Mira said as she sheathed her sword.

"I feel a little sorry for them," Sino replied, his sword also having been sheathed.

"We'll let them sweat it out a little longer before we call the Knights off," Mira said with a nod before swooping over the mock battlefield, disrupting some of the Knights' airstreams.

* * *

><p>Kevyn stepped over Ainum in the crowded Medic Tent to get to Mira. He'd been called to the tent only an hour after handing his Fish over to Mira.<p>

"What happened?" Kevyn asked as he watched Mira heal a young legionnaire' broken finger.

"Go grab some hardtack from the mess ad get some rest," Mira said to the young man. She turned her attention toward Kevyn. "Your legionnaires have no training against Knights, do they?"

"Not a primary concern. What'd you do?" Kevyn reiterated crossly.

"Mock battle," Mira replied as she stood from her healing tub.

"I didn't approve that," Kevyn said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

He was angry. Not many people would have been able to tell, but after knowing him for five years it was plainly obvious. He'd grown a lot in the last few years. When Mira first met him, he was tall, gawky and idealistic. The years had filled him out with lean muscle and given him a few more inches. He hadn't lost his flair for chivalry, much to Mira's chagrin.

"I just wanted to gage their skills in an informal setting. They were allowed to use their furies; it was fair," Mira answered.

"Untrained legionnaires against highly trained Knights. That hardly seems fair," Kevyn retorted.

"How was I supposed to know they were untrained?"

"They aren't Knights, for crows' sake, Mira!" Kevyn shouted.

Mira glared at him.

"You are not to do this exercise again, understand?" Kevyn said.

"Aye, sir. But my troops are meeting back up after lunch to run drills," Mira answered.

"With this many injured? I don't think so," Kevyn said.

"They won't be injured by lunch. I have my healers and Knights working on them," Mira replied.

"You'll exhaust your healers and the injured won't have enough time to rest,"

"Do you want my help or not?" Mira shouted as she bolted forward.

"Yes," Kevyn sighed.

"Then don't question my methods. Trust me. My Knights are ready, aren't they? I know what I'm doing."

"Fine," Kevyn relented.

* * *

><p><strong>What will Tavi think of these two characters (nopunintended)? Are they star material?<strong>

**More importantly though, what will they think of our cannon heros?**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN**


	3. Chapter Two

**And another update IN QUICK SUCCESSION. I hope you enjoyed last chapter and will grace it with a review. If you didn't then that makes me sad, but you can make up for it by reviewing on this chapter. KTHNX**

* * *

><p>"Where is Tribune Argyros?" Captain Elsor hissed to Kevyn who was standing at attention in the Captain's tent along with all of the other officers, save Mira.<p>

Every man was in full uniform, polished, cleaned and wrinkle free.

Except Mira. Who in fact was a woman and was not there.

The First Lord was on his way to the tent and would be here any moment.

And they were missing their Knight Tribune.

"I don't know, sir. I haven't seen her since drills this morning," Kevyn answered with a gulp. _She had to pick today to be late_.

"You need to learn to keep a better handle on your woman, boy," the Captain admonished.

Before Kevyn could protest, the tent flap opened and a large, formidable man stepped through and held the tent flap so that a slightly smaller man could step through. He wore officers' armor that boasted a fair many dents, the Crown colors and a wide grin.

"Captain Elsor," he said with a salute which the Captain hastily returned.

"My lord,"

"Allow me to introduce my party before we begin. I feel it's only polite," the First Lord said as he stepped farther into the tent.

"This is Kitai, the First Lady," he said as he gestured at a woman with bright, canted green eyes and short, brilliant white hair. She was well-round with child. She inclined her head slightly, but said nothing.

"My singulares, Ehren-," a short, slight man with an intelligent gleam in his eyes, "—Araris Valerian—," Kevyn knew of him and wished Mira was here to meet him, "—Antillus Crassus-," the young man had a kind look to him and a slight limp that spoke to a previous injury, "—and Antillar Maximus."

This was the large man that entered the tent first. It looked like his nose had been broken a good many times.

The Captain began to introduce the officers, stopping to look pointedly at the gap between Kevyn and Sino.

"Kevyn Phrygiar, is our Third Spear in charge of our new legionnaires," Captain Elsor said, looking nervous.

"You're Lord Phrygius' son?" the First Lord asked.

Kevyn saluted. "Yes, sir."

The First Lord nodded and gestured for Elsor to continue.

"And this is Sino, our Knight Sub-Tribune— "

"Sub-Tribune? What happened—" the First Lord started, but the tent flap opened suddenly and Mira strolled in.

She was humming an absent tune, but she froze when she felt eyes on her. She looked up sheepishly at Kevyn. "I'm late, aren't I?"

"Extremely," the Captain said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She winced at the fury she could feel rolling off of him.

"Care to explain?"

"I can. I promise," she said and opened her mouth to continue.

"Wait. You can explain later. I'll hear your excuse at a later date."

"Hold on, Captain," the First Lord said as he stepped forward. "You must be Knight Tribune."

Mira saluted. "Yes, sir. Knight Tribune Argyros here. I apologize for my lack of punctuality."

"At ease. Why were you late?"

"One of my Knights is ill and couldn't do mess duty so I took his place," Mira answered and winced, waiting for his response.

There was a bark of laughter and Mira looked to see the large man in the corner laughing. She turned back to the First Lord who was stifling his own laughter.

"I'm sure the men got a kick out of that, huh Tavi?" the large man said.

"Oh, I'm sure, Max," the First Lord said then turned back to Mira, "Thank you, Tribune Argyros, you may return to your place."

Mira blinked, but saluted then returned to her spot next to Kevyn.

* * *

><p>"Moving on," Captain Elsor said as he turned away from the Second Spear and began walking toward the Third Spear. "My Lord, you must understand something about the Third Spear. It is made up entirely of new legionnaires and Phrygiar is a new commander. They may not be what experienced fighting men like us think of, but they are in fighting condition."<p>

"You're making excuses for them and I haven't even seen them yet. Are they really that terrible?" Tavi asked. Before the Captain could reply Tavi continued, "You don't seem to have much faith in the command skill of your Third Spear. If I were him, I would be offended."

Max chuckled.

"My Lord, if I may?" Kevyn interjected.

"Of course,"

"I'm well aware of my lack of commanding experience, but I would stake my rank on the practical fighting skills of my men," Kevyn said determinedly and Mira nodded agreement.

"I would as well, my Lord," Mira added.

"You would stake _your_ rank on _his_ commanding skills?" Tavi asked as he turned toward Mira.

"I would, sir. I know Kevyn to be a talented and capable commander. The men respect him and so do I," Mira answered with an assured nod.

Kevyn fairly glowed with pride. Mira didn't truly respect many people and even more rarely did she mention it, so to have her support so publically and assuredly meant a lot to him.

Tavi arched his eyebrows and glanced at Max then at Kitai as if trying to gage their reactions to Mira's declaration. Max just shrugged and Kitai nodded knowingly.

"Well," Tavi said and then continued walking, not really sure when he'd stopped. "It would seem, Captain, that your officers have more faith in each other than you have in them."

They reached the Third Spear a couple moments later and Tavi could tell the men were nervous. They were trying very hard not to fidget, but they all appeared to be seeking something out. All of a sudden, Max let out a bark of laughter and Tavi turned to face him.

He was looking at Tribune Argyros with carefully contained amusement. Tavi frowned in confusion then turned back toward the Third Spear that were now standing at perfect attention, expressions blank.

He shook his head and began his inspection.

* * *

><p>The Third Spear passed with only minor issues, mostly involving decorum so Kevyn was pleased. His Fish performed admirably and now it was time for Mira's Knights to be tested.<p>

"If I may make a suggestion, my Lord?" Mira asked as she rushed ahead of Tavi and faced him.

Tavi frowned at her strange behavior but nodded none-the-less.

"I said I would stake my rank on the training of Kevyn's men, but I would say the same for mine, as well. Forgive me if I boast but I think that you would be most impressed with a mock battle between Kevyn's Spear and my Knights," Mira finished and looked over at Kevyn who was balking at her.

"You approve of this?" Crassus asked as he turned toward Captain Elsor who looked just as dismayed as Kevyn.

"Of course not. Casualties would be far too frequent— "

"It is how our men were trained, my Lord. We're fairly evenly matched and our last two battles were very close, but I maintain that my Knights are superior," Mira continued, looking slyly at Kevyn, who's teeth clicked together at her last statement.

"You allowed them to train in such a manner?" Ehren asked in disbelief.

"Of course not, I had no knowledge of such—"

"I'll see it," Tavi stated and all argument ceased.

"Thank you, my Lord. You won't be disappointed!" Mira exclaimed.

"Very good," Tavi said with a grin," We'll have it tomorrow. Set up your base camps a kilometer south of here, just beyond the river. I want them up and running by dinner. You and your men will be staying at your base camps tonight. I hope you can handle it. I'll be around to check your progress after I finish inspections."

Tavi turned back toward his party. "Crassus, I want you and Ehren to go with Kevyn and report back later. Max, Araris, I want you two to go with Tribune Argyros and do the same."

* * *

><p>Kevyn sighed and plopped down onto a barrel in the newly erected command tent.<p>

"Tired already?" Ehren asked with a chuckle as he twirled one of his throwing knives.

"Maybe a bit," Kevyn admitted with a slight smile.

His men had just finished setting up the new base camp and he had ordered them all to dinner and then straight back for more orders.

"I'm going to take a look around camp if either of you care to join me," Kevyn said as he hoisted himself to his feet once again.

Crassus chuckled. "A commander's work is never finished. I'll join you."

* * *

><p>Mira had traded out her formal armor and clothes in favor of her old pair of leather flight pants, lace-up shirt and emerald bustier.<p>

"Antillar! Wanna help me out here?" she called as she set a healing tub down, the water sloshing dangerously.

Max watched as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and put her hands on her hips. _Damn shame_, he thought.

"Antillar?" she called out again.

"I'm getting there," he answered as he stood from the crate he'd been sitting on.

"If you're going to be here, you might as well make yourself useful," Mira said as she gestured at the tub, "Over in that corner would e great."

Max moved the tub easily enough. "You aren't an earthcrafter?"

Mira snorted. "Please. If I was an earthcrafter, don't you think you would have noticed?"

"Fair enough," Max answered with a smirk as he straightened up to his full height, towering over Mira.

"You really shouldn't eye me like that," Mira said as she turned away from him.

"Because you belong to the Third Spear?" Max asked.

"I belong to no one," Mira snarled as she whipped back to face Max. "Especially Kevyn."

Max blinked in surprise at her outburst.

"Is everything alright in here?" Araris asked as he stepped into the tent.

"Fine. I just get grumpy when I'm under stress," Mira answered with a weary smile.

"Alright," Araris said as he began to leave. "Behave, Max."

"Always," Max called after him, before turning back to Mira. "I didn't mean to offend you, Tribune Argyros, I apologize."

She sighed in resignation. "Mira," she replied as she held her hand out.

"Max," he said as he shook her hand. "So what do you specialize in, Mira?"

"Metalcrafting and windcrafting, mostly. I can manage some watercrafting if I try, but nothing impressive," Mira answered.

"You managed to become Knight Tribune with just windcrafting and metalcrafting?" Max asked in disbelief.

"Mostly just metalcrafting," Mira answered with a shrug.

"Are you a Citizen?"

"I am now."

Max chuckled. "You must be a damn good metalcrafter if Elsor gave you Knight Tribune. He clearly doesn't like you."

"If it were up to him I wouldn't have been given Knight Tribune. The late Captain Sarn assigned it to me after our previous Knight Tribune was taken by the Vord. Unfortunately Captain Sarn shortly thereafter succumbed to his injuries," Mira answered, then chuckled. "Elsor only let me keep the post because it was war time. After the war ended he tried to demote me."

"I take it that didn't work," Max commented with a small half-smile.

"I told him that the only way I would step down was if he found someone who could beat me in a duel," Mira smiled.

Max barked out a laugh. "I take it he tried first."

"I won. Twice."

"Has anyone else tried?"

She nodded. "He made it known that anyone who beat me in a duel would take my rank. Thirty-seven challenges and a year-and-a-half later, here I am."

"You seem really smug about it," Max observed.

"Extremely," Mira answered with a grin.

"Max, can I talk to you for a moment?" Araris asked as he opened the tent flap. His tone told Max that there would be no arguing.

"Looks like I'm in trouble," Max said as he feigned fright and Mira chuckled.

Max strode out of the tent and past Araris. "What's up?"

"Some privacy?"

Max muttered and his and Araris' ears popped.

"You need to learn some self-control," Araris hissed.

"What do you mean? Crows, Araris, I haven't even done anything," Max insisted.

"Yet, Maximus. Everyone knows you leave a path of female wreckage in your wake. I advise that you stay away from Tribune Argyros," Araris said.

"Crows Araris, I'm not even interested in the girl. She means nothing to me," Max protested.

"That doesn't mean anything. Crows, boy, none of them ever mean anything to you."

"It's a nonissue, Araris. She holds no appeal to me," Max said.

"Good. I still don't want to hear about you being alone with her. It shouldn't happen," Araris instructed.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say, Araris," Max said with a shrug.

* * *

><p>"Ehren?" a young woman said as she approached Kevyn's command tent.<p>

"Caela?" Ehren inquired as he opened the tent flap.

"The guard told me I would find you here," she replied as she stepped through and showed him her token from the First Lord.

"What's up?" Ehren asked as he examined the coin in his hand.

"I have some rather unsettling news," Caela said as she pushed her hair behind her ears.

"Tell me," Ehren ordered as he handed her the coin back and gestured for her to sit, as he sat himself.

"I found a mole in the Forcian Legions," Caela said, pursing her lips.

"Just one?"

"He said that he knew there were more, but he wasn't privy to their identities."

"You're positive he was telling the truth?"

"One-hundred percent sure," she answered with a grin.

"He's still alive, I hope," Ehren winced.

"Yes, he is now feeding misinformation to his source."

"We don't know his source?"

"Not yet," Caela answered, "But I have a hunch or two. I'll tell you more later, when we can be alone."

Just then, Kevyn and Crassus walked into the tent. Caela and Ehren stood immediately.

Caela's face brightened a little bit at the sight of her sister's friend. "Kevyn! It's great to see you. Congratulations on Third Spear."

"Thanks," Kevyn answered with a shy smile. "How are you, Caela?"

"Oh you know, can't complain," Caela answered as she observed the changes in the young man.

When she had last seen him, he'd been gawky and scarcely taller than herself. He had filled out and gotten significantly taller, nearly a full head taller than herself. He still had that distinctly kind look in his eyes that contrasted sharply with the prominent angles of his cheekbones.

Ehren looked on in amusement as Caela eyed Kevyn with all the subtlety a Cursor could manage.

"You know each other?" Crassus asked confusedly.

"Yes, I served my legion term here when Kevyn was a Knight and he's a good friend of my younger sister, Mira," Caela answered.

"Tribune Argyros is your younger sister?" Crassus asked.

"Yes, sir, she is,"

"Small world."

"What brings you here, Caela?" Kevyn asked as he leaned against a crate and tried not to look alarmed when it shifted slightly.

"Business," she said as she nodded toward Ehren, "And I wanted to see Mira."

Kevyn chuckled. "You caught us at an interesting point in our friendship, that's for sure."

"Did one of you finally admit that you love the other?" Caela asked with a chuckle.

Kevyn blanched. "Please don't encourage that rumor."

Caela was startled by the rush of satisfaction that pulsed through her at the news.

"Very well. What did you mean then?" Caela asked after she had regained her carefully maintained composure.

"We're having a mock battle tomorrow as part of our inspection," Kevyn answered.

"Oh, well this should be interesting. Who should I root for?" The second half was directed at Ehren and Crassus.

"Kevyn," they answered simultaneously.

Kevyn laughed. "I'm glad I'm such a safe bet."

"Maximus and Araris are with Mira, aren't they?" Caela asked.

"Yeah,"

"They would probably side with her," Caela said with a nod.

"I suppose we'll find out tomorrow, who was right."

"So I was thinking about my strategy…"

* * *

><p>"Where did Antillar disappear to?" Mira asked Araris as he set a crate down outside the command tent.<p>

"I don't know, what'd you need?" Araris asked as he dusted his hands off.

"I was looking for someone to spar."

"Why not one of your men?" Araris asked.

"I know them all too well. There's no challenge in it," she replied dismissively.

"What about me?" Araris asked with a slight smile.

"I want to spar not get my ass kicked," Mira replied. "No offense, Sir Valerian, but I'd prefer not to spar with you."

"You can call me Araris if I can call you Mira."

"Sure."

"Mira," Araris said, "How will you improve if you don't lose every now and then?"

"Fair enough, just try not to kill me."

Araris let out a laugh, "I'll do my best."

"Should I use my other furies or are we testing only metal?"

"Let's see how you do with just your metal fury," Araris said as he stepped out of range of the command tent and drew his sword.

"Alright. Don't underestimate me," Mira said as she drew her duel swords and mirrored Araris' stance, reversing her grip on her left sword.

* * *

><p>"My Lord!" Kevyn exclaimed as he leapt to his feet and saluted Tavi as he entered Kevyn's command tent.<p>

"Your camp seems to be in good order," Tavi said with a nod.

"Thank you, my Lord,"

"Enough with the 'my lord' thing. I know it's proper decorum, but it wears me out. You may call me Octavian or even Tavi if you like."

"Yes, my l—Tavi," Kevyn corrected and everyone chuckled.

"Now that we're all friends," Tavi started as he plopped down on a barrel and Kitai arranged herself neatly on his lap, "Let's hear about your strategy, Kevyn."

"Well, usually I would simply wait until first light and then march on her camp, but because that is what I would _usually_ do, I'm not going to. Instead, I'm going to strike at midnight. I'm going to come in from the Eastern woods. If I know Mira as well as I think I do, and I do, she'll not have her camp set up in a standard manner, instead she'll favor having her tent near the woods with the wood-crafters between herself and the woods," Kevyn paused and looked about the room, gaging everyone's reactions. Tavi looked intrigued, Ehren looked smug and Kitai looked positively feral.

"Go on," Tavi urged.

"Well my plan is to infiltrate the camp and get Mira and Sino before they can rally the Knights. They're well trained, but without a commanding officer, the initial confusion will be their downfall."

"What about Mira and Sino? How are you getting them?" Tavi asked.

"Well there are two scenarios that I could think of: One Mira is overconfident and is sound asleep in her bed with only a dagger to defend herself. Take it away and throw some salt on her and she's helpless. Sino on the other hand needs to be kept suspended and wet. But honestly, that should be easy enough," Kevyn answered.

"And the second scenario?" Tavi asked.

"Ah, if Mira is a little nervous, she'll be awake with Sino in the command tent, planning, in hich case we them both at the same time. Either way, after we've secured Mira and Sino, I'll march the Third Spear through."

"Sounds like a solid plan," Tavi said with a nod.

Kitai was practically twitching with contained excitement. "I can't wait to hear what Mira has planned."

Kevyn scoffed. "If she has anything planned."

"Well, let's go see, shall we?" Tavi said as he scooted Kitai off his lap and stood. "Ehren, Crassus you're welcome to join. Oh. Caela, you are welcome as well."

Crassus and Ehren both stood and bid Kevyn good luck and farewell, but Caela stayed put.

"I think I'll keep the Third Spear company. Also I fear my being here would disturb Mira's concentration, she said by way of excuse.

* * *

><p>Metal clanked and Mira staggered back, her arm straining to hold up her light sword.<p>

"I apologize for that," Araris said as he backed up, huffing with effort. She was fast, even without windcrafting.

"My fault, I dropped my guard," Mira answered as she took a deep breath and flexed her left arm. Blood dripped down her arm from the deep gash, just above her elbow. It was excruciating painful, but that shouldn't be affecting her grip like it was. She flexed again and the blood dripped onto the ground. Her fingers were getting loser.

"You cut a tendon," she accused.

"Instinct," Araris replied with a small smile. "It won't kill you."

"Fair enough," she said. She focused her will on the gash and the pain faded to almost nothing. She took a deep breath and charged him, her left arm trailing behind her, barely maintaining her grip on her sword. He betted her attack away easily and swiped at her. She dodged with all the elegance she could manage, but still only narrowly missed his attack.

"You've lost," Araris said as he batted away another one of her attacks.

"I have not, nor shall I," Mira replied as she danced back.

"If you can't land a hit then you have lost, because you will bleed out before I tire."

She paused at this. "Perhaps I am not as talented a metalcrafter as I thought."

"You are certainly talented, just not as experienced as I am," Araris said as he took a step back.

"Are you two finished already?" Max asked as he hauled himself off a crate.

"How long have you been there?" Mira asked as she walked toward him.

"Long enough to see you get your ass kicked," Max answered with a chuckle.

"Draw your sword and we'll see who's ass gets kicked," Mira said through clenched teeth.

"Mira, it's not a good—"

"What's going on?" Tavi asked as he walked into the clearing.

"We had a sparring match," Mira answered as she spun to face him, causing her head to whirl. "Then Antillar here started making snide comments so I—"

Mira trailed off as she swayed on her feet. Max reached out and grabbed her arm, staining his hand red. "Quit it!" she protested as she wrenched her arm away.

Her eyes went blank and she tumbled. Max caught her as she fell. He sighed as he looked down at her and scooped her up into his arms.

"She is headstrong," Kitai remarked and everyone nodded agreement, "I like her."

Tavi chuckled.

* * *

><p>She was tired. And hungry. Those were the first two notions that popped into her head upon regaining consciousness. The third followed shortly after.<p>

"No one tells Kevyn about this," she said before she even opened her eyes.

There was a deep chuckle from next to her. "I'll let everyone know you're awake," Araris said as he stood.

"How are you feeling?" Tavi asked as he walked in a few minutes later with everyone else.

"Dandy," she replied sarcastically, forgetting who he was talking to, "What time is it?"

"A little after ten, why?" Ehren asked with a frown.

"Crows! Has a Knight come looking for me?" Mira asked urgently.

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago," Max replied, a little confused.

"Can you track him down for me, Max?" she asked pleadingly as she hoisted herself out of the healing tub.

"Sure," he replied looking a little dopey.

"Mira looked confused until she followed his gaze down to her soaked shirt and lack of bustier or flying pants. "Just go, Antillar."

"Ma'am," he said with a salute, before exiting.

"Crow-begotten, hormonal moron," Mira muttered as she accepted the warm blanket Crassus offered her. "Thank you."

"You should get some rest," Araris suggested as he handed her a couple pieces of hardtack and a mug of steaming water.

"We'll see," she answered with a grateful nod.

"You pushed yourself too hard. You need to get some sleep," Araris said, a little more sternly than before.

"I need to hear what Gaudrey has to say first," Mira said as she looked at him levelly and dipped hardtack into the hot water.

"Ma'am," Gaudrey saluted as he walked into the tent. His eyes lingered appreciatively on her still dripping legs.

"For crows' sake, can I get some clothes?" Mira exclaimed before turning back to Gaudrey who was now appropriately pink, his gaze now firmly fixed on her nose. "You have a report to deliver?"

"Yes ma'am. The Third Spear is planning to attack at midnight from the Eastern woods. He plans to take Sino and yourself first so there will be no one to lead during his attack."

"Ah, smart," Mira muttered, "But I can counter it."

"You sent in a spy?" Ehren asked with a chuckle.

"Of course," Mira replied with a nod. "Gaudrey, find Sino and tell him everything you heard then send him to me, then find Karth and send him to me. After that, gather the men in the mess and await further orders, understand?"

"Ma'am!" he saluted and then left.

"This is going to be such fun," Kitai stated as she rolled up onto her toes.

"What is your plan, Mira?" Tavi asked a his arm stole around Kitai's waist.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, sir," Mira answered.

"And why is that?" Tavi asked crossly.

"You never know who is listening in," she answered as she nodded toward the corner of the tent.

Suddenly there was a struggle outside the tent, a flash of light and then movement. A moment later, Max dragged a slightly battered legionnaire into the tent.

"You need to improve, Caro, I knew exactly where you were," Mira admonished the young metalcrafter. "If this blockhead found you too, you really need some work."

"Hey…"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Caro said with his head hung.

"Go tell Kevyn to quit peaking," Mira ordered as she gestured for Max to let him go.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied as he trudged out of the tent.

"That was a good catch," Tavi said with a nod.

"Thanks," Mira and Max both replied and then glared at each other, causing everyone to chuckle.

"So now what is your plan?" Tavi asked.

"Still can't tell you,"

"For crows' sake. There isn't another one, is there?"

"No," Mira replied, "I just don't want anyone to know. What would be the fun in that?"

Tavi sighed. "I suppose we'll leave you to it, then."

* * *

><p><strong>So a longer chapter that time. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm having a lot of fun with the intrigue around this mock battle. I'm still in the process of writing the battle itself, but it promises to be a fun filled romp!<strong>

**Review prease!**


	4. Chapter Three

**It's been awhile. We meet again. Other cliches. **

**I hope you enjoy this next installment. It took me forever to type up. Ugh. Moleskines are really hard to dictate from.**

**Anyway, please read and review.**

* * *

><p>Dawn found Mira sleeping peacefully on a cot. Last night she had sent Sino into the tunnels in the woods with the men.<p>

She and Karth, disguised as Sino, were the only ones left in the camp.

It had been difficult to sleep despite her exhaustion. She kept waking up, thinking she heard something.

She had her dagger that she always slept with, but in addition she had put two heavy, metal chain bracelets on under the sleeves of her nightgown.

There was a crack and she woke with a start. She saw a flicker of motion near the entrance of the tent and sent the dagger hurtling toward it. There was a strangled cry and a young man appeared, with his sleeve pinned firmly to one of the wood poles of the tent, blood trickling down his arm from where the dagger grazed him.

"Sorry, Ainum," Mira said as she retrieved her swords from under her cot.

Ainum had yanked the dagger free from his sleeve and held it at ready.

"Really? Do you really think that's a good idea?" Mira asked as she put her hands on her hips, swords hanging limply in her grip.

"I'm supposed to detain you," Ainum replied, his voice shaking just a little.

A pang of sympathy shot through her.

That's when Osar grabbed her from behind, his fury enhanced strength, leaving no room for a struggle.

"Zephyr!" she yelled, and the wind wolf shot into action with a deafening howl.

"Stop her!" Osar yelled over the howl and Ainum doused Mira in salt crystals. Mira heard Zephyr's pained yelp as he dissipated.

"We've got to get her out of here," Ainum said and Osar nodded as he forced her arms together behind her back.

Ainum watched in horror as metal enveloped Osar's hands and Mira turned and punched him out.

"Sorry!" she said as she swung her sword at Ainum who narrowly dodged. The second attack would have landed if Mira hadn't suddenly manifested Khryses. He wrapped himself around Ainum's neck until he passed out and slumped to the floor next to Osar.

Mira couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she exited the command tent with a sword in each hand, her nightgown dancing around her knees in the cool morning breeze. A rush of warm air around her right hand told her that Zephyr had returned and she reached down to pat the stormy wolf. This showdown was imminent and it gave her the chills just thinking about it.

* * *

><p>Kevyn's legionnaires were split into two groups. The first was marching directly from his camp in the West to her camp in the East. The second group, which he was with, was waiting in the Eastern woods, just outside of her camp.<p>

A deafening howl tore through the night and a vortex of wind shot up from the command tent and Kevyn cursed. Now the whole camp knew something was going on. He saw a few furylamps turn on, but they were shortly extinguished. They would have to be quick. Mira's Knights would be waking up soon. There's no way his legionnaires could take a full cohort of Knights in a fair fight.

"Should we proceed, sir?" one of his centurions asked.

"No," Kevyn answered as he stood. "Something's off. Why hasn't anyone sounded an alarm?"

"Commander," Caro said with a salute as he approached. "Ainum and Osar weren't at the rendezvous point, sir. The camp appears to be empty too."

"What are your orders, sir?" the centurion asked.

Kevyn was lost in thought. It all did seem too easy. She should have had sentries everywhere. He reached out with his watercrafting and that's when he felt it.

"Sir?" the centurion asked, more urgently this time.

"It's an ambush," Kevyn stated and the centurion and Caro blanched. "Get down into the camp. Get everyone out of the woods."

Kevyn stood and gestured them off with a wave of his hand. He had to get his men out before the ambush came. They had to be waiting for a signal.

* * *

><p>"Nothing's happening," Max said with a yawn. "I thought they were supposed to attack at midnight."<p>

"Precisely why they didn't," Kitai surmised.

"It's an ambush, isn't it?" Caela asked Araris.

"That's my guess. I hope she didn't have her earthcrafters build those tunnels for nothing," Araris answered.

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten about the tunnels," Max said to himself.

"Let me get this straight," Tavi said, "Kevyn split his forces, one to attack outright and the other to ambush from the woods, but Mira's Knights are in the woods in tunnels waiting to ambush Kevyn's ambush."

"That's about the size of it," Araris replied with a nod.

"Who was left in the camp?" Crassus asked.

Just then a howl emanated from the heart of the camp and dust blew up in a storm from the command tent.

"Mira," Caela answered with a chuckle.

They watched as a few fury lamps flickered on around the camp, but were shortly extinguished.

"And she's the only one left, you think?" Tavi asked.

"That'd be my guess. She knows she can handle it without being injured and she's all about the safety of her men," Araris answered.

"But if it were some unknown enemy she wouldn't have the luxury of knowing she won't be injur—"

"She would do the exact same thing if this were the real thing," Caela said with a confident nod.

"You think so?" Tavi asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I know so, sir," Caela replied, remembering her manners, "She'll treat every simulation like the real thing save for the killing blow. And if I know Kevyn as well as I think I do, I'd say the same for him. These two are playing for keeps."

"Not to mention years of bragging right," Max added with a chuckle.

"Look, something's happening," Crassus said as he pulled together a windcrafting.

Figures were beginning to file out of the woods in perfect formation.

"Those are Kevyn's men alright," Ehren said as he looked over Crassus' shoulder.

"And they're moving fast," Max observed, pulling up his own windcrafting.

"He must have realized that it was an ambush," Ehren surmised.

"I would expect so," Tavi said as he watched through Max's windcrafting.

"Mira is completely cut off from her Knights now. For better or worse, she is now completely on her own," Araris said with a small smile.

"And she can only hide from Kevyn for so long," Crassus added.

"Oh she won't hide," Caela piped up. "She won't pass up this opportunity to humiliate Kevyn. She'll openly challenge him."

"Kevyn is a much stronger crafter than her," Crassus pointed out, "Why would she put herself in a situation where she was at a disadvantage?"

"Being able to call more furies does not make a person stronger, just more versatile," Araris pointed out. "She's an extremely competent metalcrafter and her windcrafting is a hair's-breadth away from phenomenal. Skill over strength, any day Crassus."

"Kevyn isn't just strength though. He is one of the best firecrafters I've come across. He's almost as good a metalcrafter as she is. I maintain that he'll win just because he has more furies to call. He's almost as skilled and almost twice as strong," Crassus insisted.

* * *

><p>Mira stretched out her muscles as she walked through the deserted camp. They were a little sore from her healing earlier and a little slower than she'd like, but she'd make due. She reached out with her crafting and turned on fury lamps as she went. No sense in hiding now.<p>

She used what little strength Zephyr had regained to pull together a wind crafting and look at the forest. It was a good thing she did too, because Kevyn's men were halfway out.

"Crows," she muttered and released the windcrafting. "Come on Zephyr, pull it together."

She could feel her wind fury trying to manifest, but he was still too weak from the recent run in with the salt crystals.

So she did the only thing she could think of, she began to gather smaller wind furies together with Zephyr, who, for lack of a better way to describe it, ate them or absorbed them.

Zephyr's strength grew rapidly until he was rejuvenated.

"Alright, Zephyr, let's go," Mira said as she grabbed a nearby fury lamp and launched herself into the air.

She lit the fury lamp with an eerie green light, vaguely reminiscent of _croach_ glow.

A moment later, the forest began to glow with the same eerie green and a great clicking and chittering arose from its depths.

* * *

><p>Kevyn was on the edge of the forest rushing his men out when he saw it.<p>

Deep in the forest, pairs of green lights were coming alive. They didn't look like any fury lights he had ever seen. They were almost like eyes. They began to move and blink and the forest started clicking with a horrible insect-like sound.

A set of those eerie glowing eyes appeared too close for comfort and one of his legionnaires let out a strangled cry.

He noticed that the forest was suddenly far too dark for the early morning. He looked up and noticed that the canopy of the forest had grown together and created and artificial night. So it was part of Mira's plan. Create panic.

"Vord!" one of Kevyn's legionnaires choked out.

"They aren't Vord," Kevyn hissed, "It's a trick. This is part of the ambush. Break formation! Get into the camp!"

The legionnaires didn't need to be told twice. They were sprinting before he finished his sentence. He turned to follow suit, waiting for the last legionnaires to go by before he followed. He watched in horror as a large insect-like creature leapt onto the back of one of his legionnaires, knocking him to the ground. Kevyn drew his gladius and skewered the thing on it. It crackled and hissed at him as it writhed in pain until it finally stilled in death. The sound around him increased suddenly and he hauled the legionnaire to his feet and dragged him out of the forest.

Once he broke through the trees, the sound ceased completely. Kevyn turned to look at the forest and saw that it was exactly as it should have been: quiet and bright with the morning sun. He noticed that all of the legionnaires were staring, dumbfounded as well.

Then it happened without any warning. A rain of arrows from the canopy. Most of his legionnaires got their shields up in time, but because they were not in formation, limbs were left exposed. Shouts of pain met Kevyn's ears.

The screams had just died down into moans when Kevyn heard a familiar _snap-hiss_. He looked at his legionnaires who were getting back into formation, dragging their wounded back behind them. They weren't ready.

"Helios!" Kevyn called, just as the first bout of flame burst from the forest's edge.

* * *

><p>Tavi and his party watched as flames shot from the forest at the unprepared legionnaires, but suddenly they stopped and swirled in place until they formed a terrifyingly huge dragon.<p>

"Yeah, that's Kevyn," Ehren said as he sat back and crossed his arms.

"How many Knights Ignus does Mira have?" Caela asked.

"Eleven," Araris answered.

"And Kevyn just stopped all of them," Tavi added.

"Presumably," Araris said. "That may not have been all of them."

"The legionnaires are back into formation," Crassus stated.

Max laughed. "But they've got their backs turned to Mira."

"But she's got her back turned to the other half of Kevyn's forces," Crassus contradicted. "And it looks like they've just rolled into camp."

* * *

><p>Mira watched as Kevyn turned her Knights' fire against them. It was an unfortunate turn, but not unfixable. Her problem now was Kevyn's other forces approaching from the west. She held up the fury lamp and its glow changed to red. She watched for the answering light and all at once, dozens of them appeared and almost instantly went out. Then her full cohort of Knights Aeris flew out of the forest. Thirty Knights in all, not counting herself.<p>

"Kevyn's forces are approaching from the West. I need you to hold them off until we can take care of his little ambush," Mira ordered the lead Knight. "This is extremely important."

"Will we have your support, Commander?" he asked.

"No," Mira answered with a grin, "I have to go draw Kevyn's fire."

"Good luck," he said with a matching grin.

"And to you," she answered.

* * *

><p>Kevyn couldn't have been more pleased with his legionnaires. They were holding their own against highly trained Knights. All they had to do was wait until the rest of his forces arrived and they would have the Knights beaten.<p>

Helios was handling Mira's firecrafters wonderfully. He could feel a grin creeping onto his face when suddenly a great vortex of wind swirled around Helios until there was not enough fire for him to manifest.

And through that vortex walked Mira, still clad in her nightgown. It floated at her ankles, already blood stained and dirty, though she appeared uninjured.

"I thought you'd never come out of hiding," Kevyn said.

"Who was hiding?" Mira asked with a grin. "You didn't even look for me."

"Didn't need to."

"Fair."

By this point most of the fighting around them had stopped in favor of watching Mira and Kevyn's confrontation.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Mira asked.

"Your move," Kevyn said as he drew his sword and bowed to her slightly.

* * *

><p>"Ha, Mira decided to take the fight to Kevyn," Max said as Helios dissipated in Mira's wind vortex.<p>

"Can we get closer?' Kitai asked as she looked over Tavi's shoulder.

"Probably not wise," Caela said, "This could get dangerous."

"She's right. I'm not letting you anywhere near a battlefield," Tavi said as he turned toward Kitai.

"It is not you choice, Chala," Kitai replied fiercely.

"Actually it is. We're not going to risk injury to the unborn child. It isn't your safety I'm concerned about, Chala, it's the child's," Tavi said in his most persuasive voice, "We wouldn't want anything to happen to him, would we?"

Kitai knew she was being coddled but pointedly decided to ignore it. "Fine."

"Max, Ehren, would you stay with her?" Tavi asked.

"Don't insult me, Chala; I do not need bodyguards," Kitai said, bristling, "They can go."

"I actually don't want to," Ehren piped up. "Sharing someone's windstream is always awkward."

"Fine, Ehren will stay. Maximus, you may go," Kitai stated with finality.

Max looked over at Tavi uncertainly, but Tavi nodded and shrugged. "If we keep waiting around we'll miss the fight altogether."

"That's right; run along," Kitai said as she waved her at them dismissively.

* * *

><p>Mira swung her blade at Kevyn once more; the blade lodged itself in Kevyn's shield and stuck. As Kevyn reached into the earth for strength to pull the shield from Mira's sword, Mira reached with Khryses into Kevyn's shield and forced it to release his arm. She flung it behind her with a flick of her sword and rounded on Kevyn again.<p>

"Shields take the fun out of everything," Mira quipped.

"If you say so. I guess I'm just more maneuverable now," Kevyn replied as he rolled his sword in his hand.

There was a huge displacement of air as Tavi and his group flew overhead to observe the battle.

"Glad you could join us," Mira called up to the First Lord's party.

"Wouldn't miss it," Max called back.

During the distraction, Kevyn gathered up fire from a nearby fight and prepared to unleash it at Mira.

"Helios!" Kevyn called as the fire shot out toward Mira, forming into a dragon as it went.

"Mira!" Araris shouted in warning.

Mira didn't stop to turn around, just launched herself into the air with Zephyr's help. The dragon followed her up even as she shot up through Tavi and his party, who scattered.

"Cheap!" Mira yelled as she shot by Kevyn.

"Not my fault you got distracted," Kevyn yelled back with a grin.

They battled and taunted each other though the tide never turned back to Mira's favor. Try as she might, she couldn't get away from Helios. Tavi and his party watched as the minutes ticked by and Mira started to slow. She cut too close to one of her Knights Aeris' windstreams and faltered. She plummeted toward the earth, desperately trying to gather Zephyr to her, but she was simply exhausted.

She managed to pull him together for about a second, fifteen feet from the ground and dropped unceremoniously the rest of the way. She hissed as something cracked on impact but quickly called to Khryses to numb the wound. She pooled the last of her strength and summoned Zephyr just moments before Helios slammed into her. The world slowed down and she had time to realize that she couldn't move, even her increased speed couldn't compensate for the odd direction her leg was pointing or the way her ribcage was bent. She closed her eyes and released her hold on Zephyr and the world resumed.

"Enough!" Araris bellowed and Mira wrenched her eyes open.

Araris was descending on Tavi's windstream while Crassus approached Kevyn who was huffing with effort. She looked up and saw that Maximus was standing between Helios and herself.

"Release the crafting, Kevyn. She has lost," Crassus said as he put his hand on Kevyn's shoulder.

"Do you concede?" Kevyn called to Mira between huffs.

Mira turned toward him and saw Max wince out of the corner of her eye, but she felt nothing. "What do you think?"

"Concede, Mira," Max said, his voice held none of its usual humor, "We need to get you to a healer before you do yourself more damage."

"How are my Knights doing?"

They had been so engrossed in the fight between Mira and Kevyn that they had forgotten about the battle.

"It looks like they've won," Araris said as he walked over to Mira.

"Casualties? Where is Sino? I need to talk to him," Mira said as she reached up to Araris and tried to pull herself up.

"Stop moving," Araris ordered a little more harshly then was necessary.

"I have to see to my men," Mira said through clenched teeth. Her metalcrafting was crumbling as exhaustion set in and pain was beginning to cloud her vision. "Antillar, help me up."

Max didn't even twitch in her direction.

"Max," she snapped. Still no response. "Please."

"Araris and I will see to your men and report back to you after you see a healer," Max said, his voice holding little indication of his thoughts.

Mira huffed and settled back onto the ground, knowing she had lost.

Suddenly, Tavi's head swiveled back toward where they had come. "Something's wrong."

He didn't wait to explain, just shot off toward Kitai and Ehren. Everyone else was close on his heels, though Max stopped until Araris waved him away. Only Mira, Araris and Kevyn remained. Kevyn shuffled over and plopped down onto the ground next to Mira and Araris.

"Sorry about that," he said as he gestured toward Mira's leg with a nod of his head.

"Don't worry about it. I can't feel a thing," Mira replied even though her metalcrafting was slipping.

"You came dangerously close to killing her, boy," Araris said sternly.

"I was in control," Kevyn protested.

"It didn't seem that way. If Maximus hadn't stepped in I think Helios would have toasted Mira," Araris said, then held up his hand to stall Kevyn's argument, "You were tired and lost control. It happens to the best of us, but we know now that you shouldn't push a spar that long."

"It was the firecrafting, Kevyn. Helios is a really powerful fury and he was feeding off your adrenaline," Mira piped up, "It happens to me with Khryses sometimes. Zephyr hasn't been a problem for years, but he used to be."

Kevyn nodded and looked downtrodden, but didn't say anything.

"Come on, boy. Help me get her to the healers," Araris said as he reached for Mira's arm and hoisted her up.

She let out a strangled cry when she got to an upright position. "I can't walk."

Kevyn bent down and placed his hand around Mira's knee. Though he wasn't a skilled healer, he could sense the shattered bone of her leg.

"Her leg is completely shattered," Kevyn said, then he turned back to Mira as he stood. "I'm going to have to carry you."

Mira grumbled but allowed Kevyn to pick her up. She had her teeth clenched and gripped the back of Kevyn's tunic under his chest plate. "My metalcrafting is slipping."

"Don't be such a wimp," Kevyn joked but quickened his pace.

"I'm doing my best,"

He could hear the strain in her voice and was hyperaware of her hand clutching the back of his shirt. He hated that he had done this to her. He knew he had won, but Araris was right. If Maximus hadn't intervened, Mira might not even be alive. Mira is his best friend and the thought that he could have permanently harmed her devastated him. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone hurting her so the fact that he had, really made his blood boil. He had always tried to protect her and he had failed.

Mira let out a little whimper and grabbed his arm.

He realized he had been tightening his hold on her and loosened. He looked down and realized that he must have been transparent because she was smiling up at him, probably trying to be reassuring. He smiled back then hurried his pace to get her to the healers.

* * *

><p>Watching Kevyn and Mira's interactions, Araris was hard pressed to remember that they were nothing to each other.<p>

_Not nothing_, he corrected himself, _nothing romantic_.

He sought to protect her as any brother would seek to protect his sister, but there was a different tone to it. He watched over her with a fierceness that belied most he had seen. He suspected that if a fire was lit under him, he would make her is own, though he couldn't say for sure.

He chuckled as he thought about the problem Max would have presented had he made any attempts on Mira.

He watched as Kevyn shouldered open the flap of the healers' tent and walked in.

"We need her healed immediately," Kevyn said as domestics scurried around, preparing a healing tub for their commander.

"Crows, what did you do to her, sir?" Karth asked, forgetting his decorum and Kevyn's face darkened.

"She lost control of her windstream," Kevyn said, "Just get to healing her, Karth."

Mira had passed out at some point and her head now lolled off of Kevyn's shoulder. He placed her gently into the healing tub and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Even after she's healed, she's going to be out of commission for a little while," Karth said as he put his hands on Mira's shoulders and winced at the damage she had sustained.

"Just do your best. She'll have plenty of time to rest," Kevyn said then turned back toward Araris who was watching him closely.

"We should probably go check what all the commotion was about," Araris said as he nodded toward the tent flap. Kevyn followed him out without comment and they walked awhile in silence.

"You care for her," Araris stated.

"She's my closest friend," Kevyn replied, frowning, "Of course I care for her."

"Is that all?"

Kevyn stopped abruptly. "Yes."

"You don't sound very sure," Araris pointed out with a grin.

"This isn't the time for this discussion," Kevyn said as he strode forward again, though the damage had been done.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Araris asked as he and Kevyn walked into the main legion's healing tent. They had been directed there by the legionnaires that were stationed near the bluff where Kitai and Ehren had been.<p>

"Kitai and Ehren were attacked," Crassus said, though that much was plain.

"They were after Kitai. Luckily, they didn't know that Ehren was with her," Caela explained as she stood up from Ehren's healing tub, her hands tinged pink. "How is Mira?"

"She's going to be fine," Araris said in an attempt to placate her.

"My lord?" Caela asked as she turned toward Tavi who was sitting next to Kitai who was reclining in a pink tinged healing tub.

"Go."

"Thank you," Caela said as she hastily left the tent.

"How is she?" Araris asked as he placed a hand on Tavi's shoulder.

"I am fine, swordmaster," Kitai said, her eyes flickering open.

"Good," Araris said with a smile.

"Where is your woman?" Kitai addressed Kevyn.

"Why does everyone insist that I have romantic feelings for Mira? I don't," Kevyn said, exasperated.

"But where is she?" Kitai asked, nonplussed.

"Being healed,"

"She was not gravely injured, I trust," Kitai said as she started to lift herself out of the healing tub.

"No," Kevyn said with a gulp as he glanced away. Kitai was entirely naked.

"Good," Kitai stated as she accepted a warm blanket from a domestic before turning toward Tavi, "Chala, I like how these two fight."

"I agree. I've already informed Captain Elsor that both commanders have earned their keep," Tavi said as he turned to smile in Kevyn's direction.

"I want them," Kitai said and everyone's attention snapped to her.

"What?" Tavi asked, shocked.

"I want them as my _singulares_," Kitai said as if it were that simple.

"You've never wanted _singulares_ before," Araris said.

"In fact, you've blatantly refused them," Tavi pointed out.

"Well, recent events have made me change my mind. In my weakened state, I can't protect the child as well as they could," Kitai explained.

"Well," Tavi said after a moment's silence. "We'll see what we can do. What do you say, Kevyn?"

"I don't know. I mean no offense, my lady, but I don't know if I am well suited for that sort of thing," Kevyn replied as he shifted from foot-to-foot, "I'll have to talk to Mira."

"Very well," Tavi said, "You may go see to your men now."

"Thank you, sir," Kevyn said as he saluted then left the tent.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! Please review. I will love you forever if you do. (RHYMES)<strong>


	5. Chapter Four

**I'm still alive! I have a present for you guys, just to keep you interested. So here it is. Stuff is about to start getting REAL REAL up in here.**

* * *

><p>Caela was leaving Mira's tent as Kevyn approached.<p>

"How is she?" Kevyn asked as Caela passed.

Caela snorted. "Oh, she's fine. She's grumpy and surly, but she's fine. She's going over casualties with Sino."

"I think I'll try to convince her to go to sleep," Kevyn said.

"Good luck,"

Kevyn walked into the tent and saw Mira sitting on the edge of her cot, clearly displeased about something.

"I want to see the men," she growled at Sino.

"No ma'am. Healer's orders. You aren't allowed to leave your cot until tomorrow. If you do, Karth'll have my balls," Sino said as he shook his head, " I will take care of the men until you get back tomorrow."

Mira started to protest, but Kevyn cut her off. "It's for your own good, Mira. Let us take care of you for once."

"Why? I don't need to be taken care of. I've been healed," Mira argued.

"We're not letting you leave this tent," Sino said.

"What makes you think you could stop me," Mira said as she moved to spring forward.

Kevyn was already there, his hands on her shoulders. "Rest."

"I'm fine," Mira growled.

"You can go, Sino. I'll take care of her," Kevyn said over his shoulder.

Sino saluted.

Mira visibly deflated. Her shoulders slumped and she bowed her head.

"Show off," Kevyn said as he sat down on the cot next to Mira.

"So what was the commotion about?" Mira asked.

"The First Lady and the First Lord's cursor were attacked," Kevyn replied.

Mira's eyes widened. "Is everything alright?"

"They're both fine, but it really rattled the First Lady," Kevyn said with a sigh.

"Yeah?"

"She wants us to be her _singulares_,"

"You're joking," Mira deadpanned.

"Nope,"

"Wow,"

A strangely awkward silence passed between them as Mira twirled her damp hair around her finger and Kevyn fidgeted with a fray at the edge of his tunic.

"Okay, you're fidgeting and it's making me nervous. What's bothering you?" Mira finally asked as she faced him abruptly, causing her world to go out of focus for a moment.

Kevyn reached out and steadied her then quickly withdrew his hands back to his sides. "Did you know everyone thinks we're lovers?"

"I didn't know everyone did. I know Maximus thought so and Elsor thinks so, but beyond that, I have no idea," Mira answered, suddenly interested in her slowly curling hair again.

"Why do people think that? I mean, we don't sneak around or anything. I follow the rules. I am responsible. So what makes people think I'm with you?" Kevyn asked as he stood and paced the tent.

"Offensive," Mira said with a frown, "And it's your fault. It's because you're so crow-begotten protective."

"Why does that matter?" Kevyn asked incredulously.

"Because men are only this protective of the women they love!"

"I do love you!" Kevyn shouted back. They blinked at each other for a moment. "I mean, I love you because you're my closest friend and if anything happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do."

Mira just nodded at him, still incapable of speaking.

"I mean, I don't love you in any sort of romantic way. That would be ridiculous," Kevyn continued before turning his attention back to Mira, "Right?"

"Hm? Right. Yeah. That would be ridiculous," she agreed shakily. "Maybe I should rest."

"Yeah," Kevyn was quick to agree as he headed for the tent flap, "You should sleep."

"Kevyn," Mira called and sounded so small and vulnerable that it nearly broke his heart.

"Yeah, Mira?" he asked as he leaned back in the tent flap.

"You love me?" she ventured as she fidgeted with the hem of her nightgown.

Kevyn paused and tried to figure out how to explain, but he couldn't. "We'll talk tomorrow," he said and then ducked out of the tent as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p>Despite all of the thoughts bouncing around inside her head, Mira fell asleep almost instantly. When she woke, it was to the smell of warm food and herbal tea. She just lay there in her cot for a few minutes, taking stock of everything. It must have been about supper time because whatever food was in her tent was clearly still warm. But who brought it? If it was Sino then she was surely alone now. If it was Araris, he would probably send her straight back to sleep after she ate. And if it was Kevyn, well then what? Should she write off earlier and pretend she didn't remember? Confront him? Demand to know what his intentions are?<p>

_He said he loved me._

"I take it that when you say 'he', you mean the third spear?" a shard feminine voice inquired.

Mira's eyes shot open. She hadn't thought she'd said that aloud. She rolled over and stared open-mouthed at Kitai who had a mischievous glint in her eyes. She was sitting across the tent on a camp stool, floor-length dress pooling around her.

"It will be our little secret," Kitai said as she stood and picked up a covered tray and handed it to Mira, "I doubt my Aleran would like the idea of my new _singulares_ having feelings for each other."

Mira uncovered the tray and found honest-to-crows red meat. Her mouth watered but she was able to keep herself from just devouring it, though only just barely.

"We do not have feelings for each other," Mira retorted, though the heat of her anger was stolen by the mouthful of food she said it through.

"But he said he loves you,"

"But he didn't mean it like that," Mira protested.

"I was under the impression that there was only one meaning," Kitai said, looking slightly confused, "It is something you say to your mate, is it not?"

Mira nearly choked on a bite of meat. "Not always. It is something a person says to people they care about. Parents to children and siblings to each other."

"But you and Kevyn share no blood. Is that correct?" Kitai asked, clearly still confused.

"No, we don't,"

"Then that exception does not apply to you, correct?"

"No, I suppose it doesn't," Mira said with a frown, puzzling through Kitai's logic.

"So you do have feelings for him," Kitai said triumphantly.

"No!"

"No?"

"Well—"

"You don't care for him?" Kitai asked.

"No, I do. It's just—"

"So you do care for him, but you don't love him," Kitai said and there was silence for a few moments.

"Kevyn has always been there for me, regardless of whether I wanted him to be or not. I do love him, but I am not in love with him," Mira explained.

"What is the difference?" Kitai asked.

"Well, you love your father but you are in love with the First Lord."

Kitai huffed. "You Alerans are far too complicated with your language."

Mira chuckled and returned to her food and tea.

"I really came to discuss the matter of your becoming my _singulare_. I was told it would be poor form for me to simply order you to be my _singulare."_

Mira guffawed and nearly spit her tea out. "Poor form indeed. I will make a deal with you, First Lady."

"Yes,"

"I will become your _singulare_ on two conditions,"

"Name them,"

"When I leave, Elsor must promote Sino to Knight Tribune."

"Done."

"And Kevyn must agree as well."

"I'm sure we can convince him," Kitai said. "Shall we shake on it?"

Mira gave Kitai's hand a firm shake.

"It's settled then. I'll leave you to your meal. Oh, shall I inform Sino that you've woken?" Kitai asked over her shoulder?

"Please,"

"And Kevyn?"

Mira paused.

Kitai chuckled. "Perhaps we'll wait for him to find out on his own."

"Yes, I think that will do."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you enjoyed this really short chapter. It's really more like a teaser to let people know that I'm still writing. Please let me know what you think.<strong>


End file.
